Forbidden Friendship
A character wants, very badly, to be friends with someone specific. But sadly, the rules of family or society look down upon the friendship, and won't allow it. There's a number of possible reasons for this: * Prejudice. Whether it's class differences, racism, or any other difference, an entire group of people is declared "evil" and must be avoided if one is to be socially accepted. * Personal vendetta. Sometimes one family hates another, and won't allow their own to hang out with the other family. Not everyone in the family shares that dislike, however, and they might become friends anyway. * Safety. Sometimes the society or family has a fear of a specific individual, whether warranted or not. And who wants to see their friend hanging around someone who might kill them? * Bad influence. Sometimes the specific individual isn't so much a threat to the character, as to society's value system. Friends who do drugs, get into trouble, and so on, might be disallowed as company for the main character. If their relationship is or becomes romantic, they may be Star-Crossed Lovers. All of this can be affiliated with Polar Opposites and Heroic Disapproval. Examples 20th Century Fox *Ruth Dewitt Bukkater unallows her daughter Rose to be with Jack Dawson. Don Bluth *Mr. Threehorn forbids his daughter Cera from playing with Littlefoot because he's prejudice towards longnecks. *Itchy forbids Charlie from befriending Anne Marie, believing that she's causing Charlie to abandon his planned vengeance against Carface. Illumination * Dr. Nefario forbids Gru to officially adopt Margo, Edith, and Agnes, believing that they will distract Gru in his plan to steal the moon. DreamWorks * Hiccup befriends a Night Fury dragon which he names Toothless, despite humans and dragons being natural enemies * TBA Disney/Pixar *Kerchak forbids his adopted son Tarzan from socializing and interacting with the Porter family, who he believes to be dangerous. *Stinky Pete, telling Woody against his friendship with Buzz. **Also, Dolly forbids Woody to go out with Bonnie to Kindergarten because it's against the rules of not bringing a toy with her while her first day at Kindergarten. *Big Mama, discouraging Tod from continuing his friendship with Copper, whom she fears might grow up to hunt down the fox, like the hunting hound he is supposed to be. *King Triton forbidding his daughter Ariel to have contact with the human world, especially Prince Eric. *Judge Claude Frollo forbidding his step-son Quasimodo to be friends with Esmeralda, thinking that gypsies "aren't capable of real love." *Chief Powhatan forbids his people from befriending the English settlers, who he believes are dangerous. *Governor John Ratcliffe threatening to hang his employee Captain John Smith for befriending Pocahontas *Simba harshly demaning his daughter Kiara to stay away from Kovu, believing he was involved in Zira's ambush to kill him, which only result the Circle of Life broken and his late father's goals to be unfulfilled. *Django unallowing his son Remy to be with the Parisian humans. *Mother Gothel telling her step-daughter Rapunzel to stay away from with Flynn Rider, as he's nothing but a common thief. *Queen Elsa forbids her sister Princess Anna to see her again before she kicked her and her friends Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven out by using Marshmallow. *Mushu forbids Mulan to get married with Li Shang by ruining their relationships. *In Cinderella II, Lady Tremaine forbids her daughter Anastasia to speak with the baker. And in Cinderella III, She tells her step-daughter Cinderella to stay away from Prince Charming. *Ronno forbids Faline to be with Bambi. *Violet Parr forbids Dash Parr to help his parents defeat the Underminer while he suppsed to watch his younger brother Jack-Jack, believing he's young than her. Lucasfilm * Yoda The Jedi Master forbids his pupil Luke Skywalker to put his friendship with Princess Leia and Han Solo before his Jedi Training. * General Obi-Wan Kenobi forbids his pupil Anakin Skywalker to put his love for Padmé before his Jedi tasks. * Henry Sr. forbids his son Indiana Jones to put his friendship with Marcus Brody before the Holy Grail hunt, which depended on Henry's diary. * Tobias Beckett forbids Han Solo to trust Qi'ra. Others *Romeo Montague & Juliet Capulet have a forbidden romance, due to their rivaling families. *Rex forbids Babe to talk near Ferdinand as a result of wrecking the living room, while trying to get rid of the alarm clock. *Optimus Primal forbidding Silverbolt to allow Blackarachnia to join the Maximals as he thinks that she is a Predacon before confining him to Quarters. *Romio Inuzuka and Juliet Persia forbid to see each other again due to being member of different divisions from the academy. *Richard forbids Louie to see his mother Granny Jojo again due to her affection towards him. *Patrick Fitzgerald forbidding his daughter Penny Fitzgerald from seeing and befriends and love for Gumball Watterson until the episode of "The Shell", abandon her forbidden. *The Louds and The Casagrandes forbid Lori and Bobby to visit each other to spend the holiday because they feared that they won't be spending time with their family on Thanksgiving, which leads the family feud. *Buck Withers tries to forbid Shining Armor from being with Princess Cadance, which ultimately backfired until he and Shining getting along as they grown up. *Sweet Johnson tries to forbid his sister Kendll from seeing Cesar Vialpando believing he was part of Los Aztecas that was beefing with the Grove Street Families. *Squidward forbid SpongeBob and Patrick to see each other by blowing the bubbles which had a mean speeches to them. *Twilight forbids Starlight to spending time with Trixie due to their respective pasts. *Gilda threatens Pinkie Pie to stay away from her and Rainbow Dash. Because if she does, Gilda is gonna beat her up in a hard way. *Captain Jean-Luc Picard explaining to Wesley Crusher that he must not see Salia again, due to the event of her guardian Anya transforming into a monstrous beast. On that note for the safety of the Enterprise, Wesley agrees to that. *Benjamin Sisko tries to disencourage his son Jake Sisko from befriending Nog, the son of Quark's brother, Rom, because he thinks he is a bad influence on Jake. But upon quietly witnessing Jake teaching Nog to read from a PADD in a cargo bay, his views about Nog changed and allows their friendship to continue. Quotes Category:About Heroes Category:Conflicts Category:Heroic Events